


Reflections

by neeeeealll



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stitch has a different affect on Kirsten to normal, leaving her reflecting on the programme and her feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

When she began the stitchers programme they mentioned it would be strange. No one expected her to come to understand her own emotions by feeling other people’s. Slowly she got used to it, even came to appreciate the unusual side affect. Sure it sucked when people were feeling grief, but to finally understand what happiness and joy felt like. That she never wanted to give up. The programme also gave her friends. People cared about her and she finally began to understand why it was good to have people around. That if someone cared about you it wouldn’t matter how different you were they would stay with you. Yet even after all this the one thing she wasn’t prepared for was her own emotions to affect a stitch.

She’d finally got used to them and finally understanding them when she stitched into Daisy. She was supposed to find out if she’d manipulated data at her secret job but she kept finding herself in Daisy’s private memories. Watching as she lay beside her boyfriend Dan counting heartbeats, crying as he underwent surgery, tracing his scar when he tried to push her away because he thought she wouldn’t still love him.  
“Cameron?”  
“I’m still here cupcake.”  
But to Kirsten he was in there with her. Every time Daisy reached out to Dan, all Kirsten could see was Cameron. Imagining what it would’ve been like if she’d known him before and after he had his heart surgery.

She found herself unconsciously mimicking Daisy in bed, one leg thrown out to keep him still, head down so it was possible to hear his heartbeat, ensure he was alive. To lie asleep draped over someone just so you could feel them, hear their breathing, listen to their heartbeat, it had never been something she understood before. But now, now she could imagine herself doing it. Now she understood just how fragile a human heart could be. Not just that it could break down at any moment but how feelings could tear it apart. The pain she’d felt as Daisy worried about him, listening to his heart in case it stopped beating. When Cameron had mentioned how his parents had treated him after his heart surgery she’d just accepted it, not really understanding. But with Daisy she’d got a glimpse of what it would be like to loose someone you care about.

Cursing to herself she forced herself to relax. She was never going to get back to sleep if she kept going over the memories she’d found in the stitch. Releasing her breath she found herself repeating a motion Daisy had found relaxing, running her fingers up and down his scar, feeling the heartbeat beneath her fingers. Moving her head slightly she pressed a gentle kiss against it.  
“Although you may hate this, to me this is proof that you’re alive and well.” She murmured quietly.  
**************************************

He was worried about her; she’d clearly been affected by the stitch. Normally she would talk to him about it but this time she’d made a beeline for Camille. Trying not to be hurt he continued making his report, sneaking the occasional look at the pair.  
“Cameron.” Looking up he found Camille in front of him and Kirsten nowhere to be found. She must have gone to get changed. “Can Kirsten stay with you tonight?”  
“Sure. Is she alright?”  
“She will be. She just needs to work through a few things. Being close to you will help.”  
“Residual emotion from the stitch? She knows she can talk to me about that any time.”  
“Not this time. I think her own emotions affected what she saw in the stitch.” Seeing his confused look she continued. “She didn’t say much but mentioned Daisy’s boyfriend. I did a quick bit of research he’d just undergone an operation. From the reports he had heart surgery.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Anyway Kirsten hinted at something she’d seen in the stitch but wouldn’t say much. I just thought she’d probably be better with you. You seem to be able to help her understand her emotions.”  
Nodding at Camille he continued shutting down the system, becoming lost in his thoughts. They’d never really considered what would happen if Kirsten’s own emotions affected the stitch. He’d always thought she wasn’t affected by him telling her about his heart surgery. She’d never treated him any different so he’d assumed she didn’t feeling anything about it. But maybe she just hadn’t mentioned anything. Catching the scent of a familiar perfume he looked up.  
“Hey Stretch. Fancy a bite to eat?”  
********************************

She’d been quiet most of the evening, when he tried to draw her out she’d answered monosyllabically. Sighing he’d eventually given up and offered for her to stay the night. Although she agreed to stay she refused to let him give up the bed, saying she sleep on the top. Unsure how to help her he eventually went to bed, leaving her to her thoughts. He was half asleep when he felt the bed dip and her climb in beside him. 

He had no idea what time it was when he woke up next. Blinking slightly, trying to figure out what had woken him up he became aware of a weight across his middle. Looking down he found Kirsten had moved, her head resting on his chest, one leg thrown across his waist so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He’d thought she was asleep until he left the gentle touch across his scar. Cursing silently to himself for forgetting to put on a shirt before going to bed he was startled when he felt a gentle kiss against his scar.  
“Although you may hate this, to me this is proof that you’re alive and well.” It took all his control to keep his heart rate steady. Disappointment flooded through him, she was still feeling residual emotion from the stitch.  
“I can’t loose you Cameron. I kept seeing you in Daisy’s memories, watching as if it was you that was undergoing surgery. You can’t ever do that to me. I don’t think I can cope watching you undergo that. I can’t loose you.”  
“I’m right here.” He pressed a gentle kiss against her hair. “Listen to my heartbeat. It’s working perfectly fine.”  
He felt her nod against his chest before pressing another kiss against his scar.  
“It’s so soothing. Your heartbeat.” She mumbled.  
“Then focus on that. I promise I won’t leave you.” Tightening his arms around her he watched until she’d completely fallen asleep before allowing himself to drift off, smiling slightly at the way she remained draped across him.  
**********

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea of Kirsten draped across Cameron protectively and kissing his scar and this is what came of it.


End file.
